Temptation
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. When Hotch spends yet another late night at the office, Emily concocts a plan to distract him and get his mind off of work.


Author's Note: This story has been a work-in-progress for six months, but it's finally finished now! Basically, it's an awesome collaboration between me and the awesome Danielle (phoebe9509). She's the one who came up with the prompts for the story and wrote the beginning. I wrote the middle and end, and pretty much editted the entire thing. All in all, it's a great story so I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.

* * *

It had been a long day of paperwork, and Emily was finally finishing her last file. She signed her name on the line and closed the file. Looking up towards Hotch's office, she saw that his light was still on. She shook her head; when was that man ever going to take a break? Unconsciously, she remembered a conversation between her and Garcia around a year ago.

"Is Hotch still here?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he lives here."

She thought back to when their friendship had started to actually turn into one. It all started after the Foyet incident. He needed to be shown that he wasn't alone, that someone really cared about him. He had to be shown that someone was there for him, and she was willing to be the one to do that for him. The team had nominated her to be that person, and she had gladly taken on the challenge. Then, around three months ago, the team went out to a bar after a hard case. She saw Hotch laugh at something Morgan had said, and she immediately realized that she was falling in love with him.

Prentiss looked around the relatively dark and empty bullpen and was struck with an idea. She quickly shot up out of her seat, grabbed the file and headed up the steps to Hotch's office. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Emily opened the door slowly. "Hey Hotch. Here's the last of my files."

"Thank you." He motioned for her to place them on his desk, and she obliged. "Are you done for the night?" he asked.

"I am. How much longer are you going to be?" Emily said nonchalantly.

Hotch looked up at her. "Probably about another hour or so." Emily shot him a look. He sighed. "Please don't look at me like that, Prentiss. I know that I should go home, but I just want to finish a few more things before I head out for the night."

Emily nodded. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, sir. Have a nice night," she said with a smile as she shut his office door. She quickly made her way down the few steps to her desk, grabbed her bag, and hurried to the elevator. She had a plan, and she needed to do it before Hotch left for the night.

Arriving at her condo, she rushed into the building and up the stairs. She ran into her closet and searched frantically for the outfit she needed to put her plan into motion, quickly throwing garments out of her closet until she found the pieces that she was looking for. She changed in record speed and started to run for her door before groaning out load and running back to her closet to grab a trench coat. She threw it on over her outfit and buttoned it to the top. She ran back to her car and sped back to the BAU.

When she got out of the elevator, she opened the glass doors and looked up towards her destination. The light in his office was still on. She smiled. "Perfect," she said to herself. She crossed the room quickly, walked up the steps, and tapped lightly on the door for the second time that night.

"Who could be here this late?" Hotch thought, before saying his standard, "Come in."

Emily opened the door and stepped inside, feeling an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She leaned against the door to shut it and Hotch looked up, surprised.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here? I thought you already headed home."

She smiled at him. "I did go home, but then I realized that I forgot something. So I came back," she said in explanation.

Hotch looked at her smile and realized that she had never looked at him like that before. His eyes roamed down her body and he noticed that she had changed out of her normal work clothes. She now had on a black trench coat that came to her thighs. He could tell that she had a skirt on; he couldn't see anything underneath the jacket. Her black stilettos made her legs look even longer than they already were, and Hotch had to swallow before drool started coming out of his mouth.

"What did you forget?" he asked her quietly.

Emily took a step closer to him and played with the first button on her jacket, undoing it and biting down on her lip in contemplation. "Well," she started vaguely, "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a really, _really_long time. I…" she paused, chuckling wryly to herself, "I like you, Hotch. A lot. I've tried to suppress my feelings, but lately I haven't been able to. Lately…you've been all I can think about," she admitted truthfully. "And honestly? I don't want to suppress my feelings. I want to give into temptation _so_badly." Another button came undone and she stepped forward again. "After Foyet," she continued carefully, "I wanted so desperately for you to know how I felt. You needed support, and well…I was more than willing to help." The third button came undone, revealing more of Emily's outfit. Hotch couldn't speak. He was star-struck, and the only thing he could do was listen. "So every case after that, it was as if my thoughts had a mind of their own. No matter how many distractions I tried, I couldn't get you out of my head. I found myself watching you more and more…" She undid yet another button. "But I never told you. I didn't want to risk our friendship for one shot at a relationship that I desperately coveted. I mean, what if you didn't feel the same way about me?" She approached his desk, undoing the second-to-last button. "I still don't know. But it's just too much for me to hold back any longer. And…now I'm willing to take the risk. Hotch…Aaron…" she said quietly, finally undoing her last button. The words, "I'm in love with you," escaped her lips as she let the coat drop from her shoulders and pool at her feet.

Hotch sucked in a deep breath. Emily had on a short pink, black and white pleated schoolgirl skirt, with a white shirt that tied right under her breasts, exposing her midriff. Only one button on the shirt was done up, and she had on a hot pink push-up bra that sparkled in the dim light, drawing his eyes towards her chest.

He was speechless. Emily smirked slightly, a saucy grin spreading across her lips as she sauntered over to where he was sitting. She straddled his waist and whispered seductively into his ear. "So…what do you think?"

His mind was wiped blank as he felt her tongue trail along the shell of his ear. He finally manages to say, "I…I think…I want to kiss you."

He watched as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, desire and lust wantonly visible in her gaze. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked in a low whisper, urging him on.

Hotch needed no further convincing. Tangling his fingers in her slightly wavy hair, he pulled her down for an incredible kiss, moaning at the contact. He stood, taking her with him, and broke the kiss for oxygen. His fingers went to her blouse, untying and unbuttoning it, letting it join her jacket on the floor. Emily couldn't help but moan as Hotch pressed hot kisses to the sensitive skin of her neck and collarbone. She quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt, pushing it aside and running her hands across his strong, muscled chest. Then she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Hotch murmured, his lips finding hers once more.

She kissed him back briefly before saying, "You might want to close your blinds. Unless of course, you want the security guard to have free entertainment," she added with a wink.

He chuckled as he closed the blinds, and said, "Of course not. I don't want anyone to be able to see you like this. Just me."

"Hmm, possessive much?" she asked as she pulled off his belt.

"With you? Hell yes," he said, unzipping her skirt and pulling the garment off her.

Other than the sound of their breathing and the occasional moan, it was quiet in the office as the rest of their clothes were shed.

"You're beautiful," Hotch said as he took in the sight of the dark haired vixen before him.

She laughed softly. "The same could definitely be said for you."

"Emily, I…I don't have any protection," he said grimly as the thought hit him.

Emily smiled. "Don't worry," she said as she bent down and pulled out a bright, eye-catching foil package from the pocket of her skirt. "I'm like a boy scout; always prepared."

Pulling her body close to his again, Hotch whispered in her ear, "You don't want to know what imagining you in a boy scout's uniform does to me."

She grinned suggestively. "Why don't you show me?" she asked, smirking as his breath hitched when she rolled the condom onto his already erect member, making sure to get in a few good strokes first.

He quickly cleared off his desk and pulled her up by the ass, lifting her onto it. She laid back, her hair hanging off the edge. Looking up at him, she said in the sexiest voice that she could muster, "Come on, Aaron. Indulge just this once." She spread her legs wide, enticing him and effectively drawing him forward.

He knelt in front of her, his face a mere inch from her dripping pussy. "What do you want, Emily?" he asked huskily. "Tell me."

"I want _you_," she replied lustily, aching to have his cock inside her, filling her completely.

Without another word, he slowly lashed out his tongue against her engorged folds, his teeth finding her throbbing clit and gently biting down. She let out a deep groan as he cut to the chase, his tongue diving inside her passage and tasting how much she wanted him.

"Fuck," she panted, her fingers tangling in his short hair and keeping his head between her thighs.

"Later," he assured, the vibrations of his words only adding to the blissful friction against her clit. Soon, he was filled with the indescribable need to make the sophisticated and composed Agent Prentiss fall apart before his eyes. No longer caring about going slow and sweet, he began to suck mercilessly, chuckling as she arched her back and thrust her hips forward, flat out _begging_ for more.

Legs taut and back bowed, Emily felt heat beginning to build up inside her body. Her heart was pounding fiercely. Feeling the edge of an explosive climax drawing near, she began to whimper and moan, finally crying out, "Aaron!" as she rode out the best orgasm she'd had in months.

Licking his lips to make sure he got every last drop, he stood slowly, eying her slender figure lying atop his desk. "Do you know how many fantasies about you I've had that begin just like this?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he came closer. "I didn't even know you had fantasies about me," she admitted, still trying to catch her breath.

"I do. Almost every night."

"Then….what's stopping you now?"

He gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"Good. Because neither have I." And at that, he guided his rock hard erection to the sweet depths of her pussy, burying himself to the hilt in her intoxicatingly wet heat.

She let out a long, strangled sigh. "Oh, Aaron…"

"So fucking tight," he murmured appreciatively.

"Mmm…"

As soon as he began to move, Emily felt as if a thousand of her nerve endings had been lit on fire. White-hot pleasure coursed through her veins as Hotch continued to dance into her body, her sex fluttering around his cock. She writhed against the cold piece of furniture, taking him deeper into her perfect body. With every second that passed, he was destroying her hold on control, pumping his cock against the slick flesh inside her that was begging to be touched.

"God, don't stop!" she exclaimed, each stroke setting off fireworks of ecstasy.

Hotch couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips as Emily's nails dug into his back. Trying to distract himself from the orgasm that was surely about to announce its presence – in a fairly large way – he feasted upon her perfect breasts, drawing each nipple into an achingly hard peak as he sucked with all his might. Pulling back almost reluctantly, he admired his handiwork. She was beautiful, even more so than a goddess.

Her long legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him as close to her as possible. She began to moan breathily, her arms circling his neck and bringing him down for an incredible kiss, one that ignited the monsters inside them both even more.

"Aaron…I…I…oh my God!" she screamed as she was thrown into a new dimension of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Emily," he straight-out growled, coming apart in a matter of seconds.

They remained there for a minute, still braced against the desk. "Emily," Hotch finally spoke, breaking the silence. "You were…that was –"

"Amazing," she finished for him, a smile gracing her features.

He nodded. "But honestly? That's not at all how I pictured our first time together."

She sat up, her foot making its way up his leg. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

He sat on the desk beside her. "How about this? We grab a quick dinner, then head to my place. After that…" He leaned forward and kissed her again, gentler this time. "After that, I'll show you just how many times I've fantasized about you. And, if you want, we can even act out _every single one_."

She smiled again, this time with a more seductive quality. "That sounds like a _perfect_ plan."

And it was.

THE END.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you have a wonderful New Year! Please leave a review, if you have the time. :)


End file.
